Secreto Feroz
by KiraraKitaoji
Summary: Ruby tiene un secreto es una sangre de lobo ,una mítica especie que ha sobrevivido escondiéndose de la humanidad pero, ahora con antiguos enemigos acechando es hora de que Ruby haga frente a su pasado y con sus amigos poder hacer frente a este feroz secreto.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby P.O.V

Corría por los arboles del Emerald Forest, escapando de aquel hombre que quería hacerme daño, Roman Torchwick , además de robar, le gustaba cazar animales míticos, como yo. ¿Y que soy yo? soy un Sangre de Lobo.

Los sangre de lobo, como el nombre lo dice, somos seres con la capacidad de transformarnos de lobo a humano y viceversa, crecemos más lento que los humanos, por ejemplo mi madre Summer Rose, ella era una sangre de lobo, podía aparentar unos 30 años, pero en realidad tenía 138 años, literalmente un siglo y 38 décadas.

Hace 2 años de que estoy en Beacon, únicamente 5 personas saben de mi condición, creo que 6 a partir de ahora, ya que ese tipo, Torchwick, me perseguía. Últimamente he tenido sueños muy raros, terroríficos incluso.

Camino por un prado cubierto de nieve con restos de Grimms alrededor, que no se desvanecían como solían hacerlo. Mi capa ondeaba en el aire y resaltaba el rojo escarlata en la blanca nieve del bosque. Sigo caminando, intranquila, y veo a mis amigos en el suelo, con grandes charcos de sangre alrededor, y enfrente de ellos un gran espejo, donde mi reflejo se transforma. Tengo el cabello blanco con rayas café predominantes en el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza, ojos dorados, como cuando me transformaba en lobo o me sobresaltaba, y mi capa mucho más larga, sonreía, y me decía lo mismo siempre: 'No podrás evitarlo, pronto tus instintos se apoderaran de ti'.

Después de recordar eso escuche un disparo, Roman me seguía de cerca con uno de sus robots, a lo lejos veía la academia iluminada por una luna apunto de desaparecer, con un poco de suerte, Blake con sus orejas de gato escucharía mi aullido, me detuve por un segundo y aullé con toda mi fuerza, Roman estaba a un par de kilómetros, gritando a su máquina que fuera más rápido.

Mañana era Luna nueva, debía darme prisa antes de que la luna desaparezca totalmente y se lleve todas mis fuerzas, ya comenzaban los efectos de la luna nueva, un puedo correr ,pero estoy más débil, como si estuviera enferma.

Me di la vuelta usando mi semblanza mientras tomaba a Cresent rose y la transformaba en guadaña, corrí hacia el robot y lo corte a la mitad provocando que Roman cayera inconsciente, antes si no de dispararme algún sedante, por que inmediatamente me sentí cansada y con sueño.

Lo último que vi fue a Blake y a Yang corriendo hacia mí con una expresión de preocupación.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Efectos secundarios

Lo único que me alegraba de estar inconsciente es que no tuve que ir a clases el primer día. Ya, se lo que estas pensando, que es irresponsable y todo, pero para aprender algo que ya se desde años, es bastante predecible.

Cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería, y pude ver a Weiss reclamando a Yang de cómo es que yo estaba en el Emerad Forest y no en la habitación.

-¡Ella puede hacer lo que quiera! ¡Ya es bastante mayor!-le grito Yang.

-Es tu hermana menor, ¡por el amor de dios!-le respondió ella exaltada.

Blake que estaba en una silla a unos metros de ellas cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba despierta, pero me miro sorprendida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Se acerco a mí captando la atención de Yang, pero Weiss, al parecer, se había ido enojada.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte con la voz áspera y cansada.

-Bueno...-comenzó Yang entregándome unas espejo.-Lindas orejas.

-¿Qué?-pregunte mientras me veía, en vez de orejas comunes humanas, tenía unas orejas de lobo cafés con blanco.-Bueno…pensé que nunca llegaría- susurre.

-¿Qué no llegaría que señorita Rose?

-Director Ozpin, buenos días- masculle viéndolo con su taza de café con la Srta. Glynda detrás.

-Le reitero la pregunta-respondió el.

-Son efectos secundarios, de la luna nueva… comienzan cada cierto tiempo, se desaparecerán en un par de días, pero estaré….como decirlo.- pensé por un momento- mas instintiva.

-¿Qué significa?-se cuestiono Blake.

-Significa...-dije sentándome con ayuda de Yang.- que a pesar de que estoy débil, mi lado salvaje, es decir mi lado de lobo, estará más activo y más propenso a exponerse.

-Aun no me acostumbro a que en realidad sea seria y madura.- susurro Glynda para sí misma, pero yo lo escuche perfectamente.

Pero de pronto comencé a sentirme, feroz, en el espejo vi que mis ojos cambiaron a un hermoso dorado.

-Seria y madura-le gruñí viéndola como una presa, todos se sorprendieron por mi cambio repentino.-eso lo he sido durante 600 años, querida, ustedes humanos, se creen superiores en inteligencia y creen que los hace maduros, pero he vagado por 600 años en este mundo lleno de caos y créeme, ustedes son lo peor que le ha ocurrido a este mundo, con su inteligencia han dividido el mundo en clases sociales, cuando en realidad el mundo estuvo bien con Grimms y el resto de las criaturas.

Solté un gruñido y mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad, esos repentinos arrebatos se vuelven cada vez más frecuentes, no me agradan para nada. Me siento como la persona que fui hace siglos.

-Lo siento...-dije avergonzada.

-No se disculpe Srta. Rose, entiendo su punto de vista-Dijo Ozpin, misterioso como siempre.- Solo le pido que se controle y se cuide.

Seguido de Glynda, él se retiro dejándome a mí y a la mitad de mi equipo en silencio en la enfermería.

-Señorita Rose, ya puede irse, pero por su debilitamiento repentino debe guardar reposo, no necesariamente debe estar en cama, pero tenga cuidado.-dijo la enfermera mientras yo alcanzaba a cubrirme la orejas.

-Me gusta- dijo Yang mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.-Tu repentino cambio de cabello también me agrada.

Era verdad, mi cabello se veía como la yo, de mis pesadillas pero al revés en vez de blanco con rayas café, era café con rayas blancas.

-Genial, ahora Carden me molestara toda la semana-dije mientras salía de la enfermería, mi capucha me molestaba pero intentaba ignorarla.

Al salir todos me observaban con asombro y preocupación, no me sorprendió el cabello, y el hecho de que me estuviera apoyando en el brazo de Yang, no ayudaba mucho, pero aún asi no me gustaba estar observada, me hacía sentir como antes.

-¡Ruby!-grito una voz conocida. Me di la vuelta y vi a Weiss corriendo hacia mí.

-Hola Weiss-le dije intentando sonar alegre.

-¿Cómo que 'Hola Weiss'? ¡QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO EN EL EMERALD FOREST DE NOCHE!-me grito, solté un rugido de amenaza, ni siquiera me di cuenta, ella se sorprendió por un segundo y espero mi respuesta.

-Yo Ehm…-tartamudee intentado conseguir una respuesta adecuada.-estaba en una misión… ¡Si eso es!, una misión que Ozpin, quiero decir el Director Ozpin me pidió.

Estaba a punto de replicar pero Yang la interrumpió:

-¡Pero qué hora es!, Ruby tiene que descansar y nosotras debemos ir a clase, Adiós.-Dijo tomándome del brazo y corriendo hacia la habitación.

Ya en la habitación me quite la capucha y me mire en el espejo, por un momento me asuste al verme con los ojos rojos como Grimm, pero al segundo después había desaparecido. Suspire sentándome lentamente en la cama.

-Hey sis, no te deprimas-dijo Yang colocándose su uniforme en el baño.

-No estoy deprimida es solo que...-suspire de nuevo, tengo demasiado en que pensar, me tire de espaldas en la cama.- ah, no es nada. Simplemente creo que estoy preocupada por lo de Torchwick. Me persiguió toda la noche y no pude cazar nada.

-Bueno...-dijo apareciendo con su informe puesto y unos libros en el brazo- ¿Por qué no te pruebas la ropa que te compre y sales un rato por la ciudad? Te ayudara a despejar la mente, antes de que nos den una misión, y créeme no se demorara mucho.

-Me parece bien…-dije sentándome, ella agito la mano y desapareció por la puerta.

La ropa aun estaba en la bolsa de compra, Yang me la había regalado hace un par de semanas para mi cumpleaños, 617 años cumplidos, soy tan joven. Me desvisto y tomo una ducha rápida, una vez término me envuelvo con la toalla y me veo en el espejo, una vez más me asusto al verme con ojos rojos y cabello blanco sonriendo diabólicamente, suspire para tranquilizarme, me mire nuevamente y no había nada, simplemente mi cabello cayendo por los hombros con esos efectos secundarios.

Hay algo que nunca pude quitarme desde que nací, un collar, de plata celestial, ya no recuerdo para que servía, pero cada vez que intento quitármelo me quemo la mano al intentar tomarlo. Lo mire en el espejo, la franja roja que había en su forma de cruz brillaba tenuemente, quizá sabia que pensaba en ella.

Me cambie rápidamente, traía una camisa a cuadros roja con mangas grises ¾, una falda corta de pliegues negros y unas calzas negras, además de unas botas cafés, con un poco de taco atrás, ya me había acostumbrado a él. Me coloque un abrigo negro y mi collar casi no se veía, solo de notaba la pequeña almohada decorativa en mi cuello para evitar que me incomodara.

Me mire en el espejo cuando me puse a capucha, no me veía nada mal, tome a Cresent Rose y la puse en mi espalda, me coloque la capucha y salí de la habitación para encontrarme con la persona más agradable en todo el mundo de Remnant: Carden Winchester.

-¡Hey Rubs!-dijo con su tono molesto- linda ropa, te pareces a una adulta inmadura-dijo rodeándome, pronto Sky Lark, su compañero, estuvo a su lado.

-¿Por qué no te quitas la capucha Rubs?-pregunto Sky burlándose- temes que tu madre se enoje por no llevarla en la nieve.

Me enoje tanto que no me di cuenta de lo que realizaba, los lleve contra la pared rompiéndola, al parecer se asustaron por el repentino cambio.

-No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre…-le gruñí amenazadoramente mis ojos repentinamente cambiaron.- Porque si vuelves a decir eso te juro que yo misma te llevare con los Grimms del bosque para que con tu sangre tiñan el bosque de rojo. ¿Entendiste?

Sky asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo gritando: 'es un monstruo', he escuchado que me lo dicen por mucho tiempo que ya no tenía efecto.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto Cardin con la voz temblando claramente de miedo. Muchos estudiantes se asomaban, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y cambie a mi forma más 'humana'. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Yo no soy asi.

-Lo siento-y usando mi semblanza desaparecí corriendo hacia un poblado un poco más alejado de la ciudad de Vale.

Me detuve antes de llegar al pueblo, me sentía cómoda aquí, después de todo aquí fue mi hogar hace un par de siglos.

Todos me saludaban mientras pasaba, llegue a una panadería donde trabajaba una amiga mía.

-Mi señora Rosabella- dijo en cuanto me vio, era una anciana, era humana, pero en su familia se contaba mi historia.

-Mirabelle, no me llames asi, para ti soy Rosa o Ruby como es mi apariencia ahora.-dije tomándola de las manos sonriéndole.

-Pero bueno ¿Qué hace aquí?-me preguntó. Su familia conocía la existencia de los Sangre de lobos y los escondía, ahora estábamos repartidos por todo Remnant con familias, en manadas o simplemente en solitario.

-Hoy es luna nueva y no me siento del todo bien, quería saber si aun tienes de tu pastel de hojas que tanto me gusta.

-Por supuesto mi señora, ¡por usted todo!-mascullo felizmente, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Al rato volvió con un pastel de hojas con frambuesas y una taza de, bueno…sangre caliente.

-Le traje un poco de bebida, se le nota que no ha comido bien, los efectos de la luna nueva le llegaron fuerte esta vez.- se sentó junto a mí en una mesa que daba a la plaza del pueblo, habían niños jugando con la nieve.

-¿No tiene frio, mi señora?-pregunto al verme distraída. La mire y se corrigió diciéndome Rosa.

-Sabes que el frio nunca es un problema para mí...-le dije, en realidad era cierto, los lobos tenemos un pelaje muy fuerte, que en la forma humana se adhiere y nos mantiene calientes, simplemente tenemos más musculo que los humanos normales y eso está bien.

-Bueno, quería avisarle que Carmine llego aquí esta mañana.-dijo tomando un sorbo de té. Me alegro el día definitivamente.

-¿Está aquí?-pregunte sorprendida mientras no terminaba de levantar el tenedor hasta mi boca.

-Sí, esta allá atrás pase a verla.-Dijo sonriendo. Me puse de pie, pidiendo permiso y entre a la cocina, al lado del fuego un cachorro de lobo estaba sobre una manta en una canasta lo suficientemente grande.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se levanto, me arrodille y me lamio la cara.

-Hola Carmine- le dije acariciándola. Carmine era de una manada de lobos comunes, era una buena amiga, a pesar de que no podía entenderla a menos de que yo estuviera en mi forma de lobo, sabía que ella estaba muy feliz.

Flexiono sus piernas y se arrodillo como para jugar. La entendí perfectamente.

-Lo siento Carmine, me encantaría hacer una carrera pero es luna nueva y debo volver a la Academia.-dije pasándole la mano por la cabeza, ella bajo sus orejas y yo reí.

Salimos al patio que daba al bosque anochecía, debía volver antes de meterme en más problemas y Mirabelle se acerco, traía un paquete en la mano.

-Llego con esto en el hocico- me lo entrego, y rápidamente me sentí horrible caí de rodillas preocupando a Carmine y a Mirabelle, esta ultima me pregunto si me encontraba bien y le respondí que si, tome el paquete y lo abrí. Dentro había una pluma de un lindo color rojo, algo estaba mal. Carmine me sorprendió y me lamio el rostro quitándome la capucha.

-Mis orejas…-dije cubriéndome rápidamente- es peligroso que estés aquí, ve y busca a la manada, te veré mañana en la noche en Beacon.

Asintió y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede señora?-pregunto Mirabelle preocupada.

-Ha regresado, y esta pluma de fénix es la prueba.-dije mientras me ponía de pie.-Ten cuidado Mirabelle, podría ser cualquiera.

-Si señora- me dio un abrazo y me entrego una canasta con pasteles y cosas dulces para Beacon.

Me despedí de ella nuevamente con un abrazo y usando mi semblanza desaparecí, desconociendo que quizá sería la última vez que vería a mi buena amiga.

' _no puede haber regresado, no puede…'_ pensé mientras corría hacia Beacon. ' _Pero si es verdad, debo avisarle a Ozpin sabrá que hacer'_

Sin darme cuenta la pluma y mi collar brillaron, me sentí extraña pero lo ignore, yo no era ahora la prioridad, ahora era el mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras corría muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, ¿Cómo puede haber regresado?, ¿Por qué me siento asi cada vez que toco la pluma?

Muy bien no eran muchas cosas, pero no podía evitar pensarlas de otra forma de vez en cuando. Al llegar a Beacon me detuve a recuperar el aliento y guarde la pluma en la canasta para que nadie sospechara.

-¡Hey Ruby!-grito alguien detrás de mí provocando que le gruñera de respuesta.

-Eh, tranquila que solo soy yo sis.

Era Yang, me miraba con una sonrisa, me relaje un poco.

–Te queda muy bien esa ropa, hice una buena elección.

-¿Una buena elección?, yo la elegí...-le dije sintiéndome un poco ofendida.

-Pero yo la page...-dijo ella. Suspire y le sonreí, mientras caminaba muchos nos observaban, comenzaba a sentirme avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Yang a un estudiante de segundo año, menor a nosotras.

-¡e-ella…es un monstruo!- grito apuntándome.

¡Era verdad!, Sky Lark grito corriendo de que yo era un monstruo, había destrozado una pared y Carden tenía quizás una herida en el cuello donde intente ahogarlo.

- _Ruby Rose, por favor reportarse a la oficina del director-_ La voz de la Srta. Glynda se escucho en todo Beacon, logrando que muchos estudiantes me miraran con satisfacción en sus rostros.

-No te preocupes Sis, no te pasara nada- mascullo Yang, mientras dejaba al estudiante casi inconsciente.

-No estoy preocupada Yang, estoy molesta- le conteste en tono cortante, al parecer se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, simplemente camine por la academia a paso rápido con miles de estudiantes mirándome fijamente como si fuera un Grimm de esos que matan. Mis pasos resonaban con firmeza a cada paso, subí la torre y toque la puerta fuertemente.

-Adelante-dijo la voz tranquila de Ozpin.

Entre cerrando la puerta de un golpe, Glynda que estaba aun lado del director pareció enojarse.

-Señorita Rose esa no es forma de tratar el inmobiliario de una persona adulta.-me dijo sin mirarme.

-Soy más de 600 años mayor que todos ustedes asi que no me venga hablando de respeto por los mayores…-gruñí dejando la canasta encima de su escritorio.

-¿Una ofrenda de paz por lo que ha hecho Srta. Rose?-me preguntó levantándose.

-No-le replique, tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar, no estaba para formalidades y buenos tratos. Levite la pluma en mi mano, sintiéndome débil al momento de tocarla, cosa extraña no haberme desmayado.

-¡Quiero que me explique esto!-le dije lo más calmada que pude.

Por un momento me pareció ver a Ozpin saliendo de su actitud calmada a una preocupada y nerviosa, pero lo deje pasar, no era tiempo.

-No sé lo que es señorita Rose-me dijo simplemente.

-¡¿Qué?!-le grite golpeando la mesa con mi puño, comenzaba a transformarme sin mi conciencia, rompí la mesa y la tire a un lado, Glynda se sorprendió y me miro como si estuviera retando a un niño pequeño.

-Ozpin, querido…-dije tranquila acercándome para que el tomara la pluma, me puse delante de él para que me viera de frente, tome su hombro y lo apreté.- Sabes a lo que me refiero, no estoy de humor para que te vengas haciendo el tonto ¿Escuchaste?

No dijo nada. Eso elevo mi furia, la ventana que estaba detrás de él se agrietó. Vi mi reflejo y no era yo, era la yo del espejo de mis pesadillas, con los ojos rojos y viendo a Ozpin de la misma manera que siempre, con hambre.

Solté bruscamente a Ozpin, Glynda me miro atemorizada, pero rápidamente se enderezo, vi a Ozpin con miedo, donde le había sujeto había un poco de sangre.

-Ozpin yo…-comencé a decir completamente avergonzada.

-No se preocupe...-dijo mientras me miraba- Se de lo que habla y no estoy del todo seguro que si es posible, pero con las pruebas que me trae estoy dispuesto a-

Le interrumpí levantando la mano, gruñí, vi hacia la puerta y me acerque a paso rápido, Glynda y Ozpin me miraban de cerca.

Abrí la puerta y dos figuras cayeron, Yang y Blake. ¡Era el colmo! (N/A: Colmo, para los que no saben, es el grado máximo a lo que puede llegar una situación, provocando ira o estrés en la persona principal afectada)

-Je Je, hola Ruby-me dijo Yang, mientras Blake la ayudaba a pararse.

-Hola Yang- le conteste, cruce mis brazos y espere una explicación.

-Bueno… Ehm...Esto es incomodo, pero es que estaba muy preocupada, estas muy extraña hoy Ruby.

-Y tiene razones...-dijo Ozpin por detrás- Como le decía señorita rose estoy dispuesto a realizar una investigación con la ayuda de ya sabe quien, solo espero que él me lo permita.

-Lo hará – masculle avanzando hacia la entrada, pero Ozpin me detuvo.

-Solo le pido que tenga cuidado, no sabemos de lo que es capaz a esta vez.

Sin darme la vuelta ningún segundo, suspire y asentí saliendo de la habitación siendo seguida por Yang y Blake.

-Ruby ¿qué sucede?- cuestiono Yang después de un par de minutos de silencio.

Mantuve el silencio. Estaba anocheciendo y quería estar en el bosque con Carmine, no aquí dando explicaciones para algo que ni siquiera estaba segura que ocurriría.

-Nada importante… por ahora, pero lo resolveré.-dije dándome la vuelta.

-Muy bien- respondió Blake llevándose lejos a Yang, se lo agradeció internamente, necesitaba estar sola.

Últimamente sin el consentimiento de mis amigas, he tenido deseos de comer, pero no ese estilo de hambre, sino…hambre de sangre.

No había tenido ese instinto en siglos, y no me hacía gracia que sin darme cuenta lastimara a alguien, no quería volver a ser esa persona.

Mientras anochecía, muchos estudiantes se habían ido, por lo que asumí que podía salir al bosque.

-Ruby! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una voz detrás de mí.

-Oh, Weiss, no nada...-la luna comenzaba a surgir.

-Bueno vamos a la habitación – me tomo el brazo bruscamente y le gruñí, tal como esta mañana.

-¿Ruby?- se cuestiono temerosa, me di la vuelta bajando mi capa, escuche un aullido a lo lejos. ' _Carmine'._

-Weiss, vete por favor…-le dije con miedo mientras retrocedía rápidamente.

Me sentí extraña, mi vista se nublo y escuche una voz

' _Te dije que tus instintos se apoderaran de ti'_

Pronto estuve feliz, muy feliz, Weiss era tan linda, tan apetecible.

Le sonreí, y comencé a reír, era tan divertido.

Normal P.O.V

Ruby se reía, provocando que Weiss estuviera muy confundida a la vez que temerosa.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto ella.

-Claro querida, tu sangre huele bien…-le contesto bajándose la capucha, su cabello se torno blanco con rayas café y los ojos rojos volvieron a ella.- ¿Me dejas probarla?

Weiss grito tan pronto como Ruby se abalanzo hacia ella, rápidamente Ruby le mordió el brazo izquierdo quitándole un pequeño pedazo.

Una vez se lo trago Weiss se había desmayado y la blanca nieve tenía un rojo escarlata, como en el sueño de Ruby. Pronto se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha, logrando que su conciencia y apariencia volvieran a la normalidad.

-W-Weiss?-pregunto temerosa. Blake y Yang aparecieron a unos metros sorprendiendo a la roja.

-Ruby qué?...-dijo Yang viendo a Weiss.

-No he querido hacerlo, se los juro…-dijo rápidamente.

Ellas se acercaron pero Ruby se levanto y se alejo.

-No se acerquen, no quiero lastimarlas…-dijo con miedo.

-Ruby tranquila….-comenzó Yang, pero un aullido se escucho a lo lejos y lo último que ella vio me a su hermana corriendo hacia el bosque, luego un aullido doloroso se escucho.

Ruby P.O.V

¿Que he hecho? Me pregunte mientras caminaba un poco más tranquila, la luna todavía no salía por lo que no me transformaría en quizá unos 5 minutos, los aproveche para pensar.

De pronto sentí un impulso de matar y corte un árbol con Cresent Rose, me asuste y la guarde rápidamente mientras respiraba agitada.

¿Qué me ocurre?, aullé dolorosamente, pero un ligero sonido de una rama rompiéndose llamo mi atención, Carmine apareció y se lanzo hacia mí.

Al parecer noto mi tristeza y se acurruco junto a mí, le agradecí y comencé a acariciarle la cabeza. Mi collar se sentía extraño me dolía, me quemaba, pero yo no quería quitármelo, era bastante extraño, solamente me provocaba eso cada vez que me lo intentaba quitar.

Una presencia conocida capto mi atención y comencé a caminar hacia un pequeño claro seguida de Carmine.

-Quizá solo es mi imaginación...-dije dándome la vuelta para irme. Pero…

-Rosabella Thorn…-dijo alguien detrás mío, me gire y vi a la persona que pensé en no ver en siglos.

-Jack…-susurre sonriendo mientras mis lágrimas caían.

 **Se que es un capitulo mas corto que el anterior, pero se me acabaron las ideas.**

 **Estoy realizando un dibujo de Ruby con la Pluma en mi Deviantart, pero aun no lo termino para que lo pasen a ver luego.**

 **kirarakitaoji. deviantart . com**

 **Eso Bye.**


End file.
